


In This World

by CRene



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:03:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRene/pseuds/CRene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My collection of Arrow ficlets that should/could/would happen in my world.  Each section will be stated on what Season/Episode the scene/dabble could occur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Positive

CRene

Note:  

This is my first time writing Arrow fanfiction, but I have written stories for other shows such as Castle, JAG, General Hospital, and more. This takes place in episode 9 of Season 4 before Oliver and Felicity meet everyone back at the bay. 

**Positive**  

            She couldn’t breathe.  It was only a couple of hours ago she had trouble breathing, crying, screaming for Oliver to save her.  She was dying, the gas was killing her inside confessing her love to Oliver.  Now she stood leaning over the bathroom counter having trouble breathing because her life could change once again.  It wasn’t a bad thing; yet was it a good thing. 

            Their lives were dangerous; she had been kidnapped because of her relationship with Oliver – with the Green Arrow.  She chose this life, she chose Oliver, but how can an innocent choose to be in a target. 

            “Felicity, are you okay,” Oliver asked knocking on the bathroom door. 

            “I’ll be there in a minute,” Felicity commented looking up in the mirror at her reflection.  The reflection of a young woman who almost died tonight. 

            “We have to be at the bay in twenty minutes.”

            “Okay,” she replied.  “I’ll be ready.”

            She heard him go down the stairs, she was positive of that.  She was positive she loved Oliver.  She was positive that she lived through another death defying experience. She was even positive that she could live through another near-death experience.

            Beep.  Beep.  Beep.

            She turned the timer off her tablet.  Three minutes were up and now she had to see just how positive her life was.  Taking a deep breath, she picked up the white stick and noticed the two pink lines.  Positive.  Her life was going to be even more complicated with this type of positive. 

 

 


	2. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month after the end of Season 4, Felicity begins to ponder what happened to her life after her friends and family left Star City. The only one to help her through the transition is her ex-fiancé who is now the new Mayor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been months since I wrote anything, but I needed to get some of those ideas that have been roaming around out of my head. This may be a short piece, but hopefully it is just the start of what is to come.

**Alone**

She sits at the computer typing away at the screen in front of her. The office she is currently occupying is much smaller than the ones she had before. She looked around at the bare walls and could not believe how low things had gotten in the past month.  
All of her friends and family had left Star City except for one person. The new Mayor of Star City was as busy as ever with meetings, fundraisers, and more meetings. He did not have time to ponder their losses while trying to rebuild the city they both loved.  
Felicity’s stomach began to rumble as she looked at the clock, noticing it was already after lunch. She had been sitting in this dreadful office for the past 5 hours by herself programming new software to prevent any virtual attacks on the city’s dime.  
“You look like you could use a breather,” a soothing voice announced from the doorway.  
Looking up Felicity saw his face, the face she once held in her hands, the strong features she admired so much.  
“What are you doing here? I thought you had a budget meeting this morning,” she asked. “I haven’t found any new attacks on the system, so you should be all set.”  
“Thank you for the help,” Oliver replied putting a brown bag lunch on the desk in front of her.  
“What’s this?”  
“I figured you would be hungry after being locked in here all morning,” Oliver commented. “I got your favorite from that little deli down the street.”  
“How did you know I had been in here all morning? Don’t you think I have anything better to do than sit in this tiny office doing favors for the Mayor?”  
She did not mean to sound so harsh. She was just bored lately especially from the way her life used to be – saving lives with the team, making a difference, and even being CEO at Palmer Tech. Now her life was a mess, boring, and lonely.  
“I miss it too, Felicity,” he announced coming around the desk to stand above her. He missed all of it, he missed his friends, their family, and how things used to be with her. “I miss all of it.”  
“You know I am going to try and get my position back at Palmer Tech. I have been talking to Curtis and he thinks I may have a chance.”  
“That’s fantastic, Felicity.”  
“I need something, Oliver. I know you have been trying to find things for me to do around your office. I appreciate you trying to keep me busy, but it’s not enough anymore.”  
“I am on borrowed time, I guess, trying to keep you close,” he explained. “With everyone gone, I needed to try to keep you close.”  
“This thing here, seeing you here and there betweens meetings or you sending me texts in the mornings asking for my help, it’s not enough.”  
“I guess my time, our time, is up then,” he stated turning away from her. He wanted to reach out, he tried to keep her close, but once again, she was pushing him away.  
He left her in the small dingy office heartbroken and alone once again.


End file.
